Edboy Relics
The Edboy Relics are four devices that play a pivotal role in the Ed's past in the series Me and The Eds: 2085. Origins The relics go back to the first four Eds who originated in Cairo, Egypt in the year 3012 BC. The were worn as tools. One page of a book once said that if one possess all 4 relics at once, they will release ValEdha, the god of all Eds to grant their ultimate wish. The Relics 'The Edboy Scepter' The 2nd strongest of the four. It is held by the Ed who is branded as the muscle. It allows the user to destroy inanimate objects and reassemble them as something different. It also allows it's user to remove certain pieces from a large component. It's current holder is Ed. 'The Edboy Brace' The most basic of the four. It is worn by the Ed who is branded as the brains or intelligence. It allows the user to generate three tools or useful items they have used in thier past. It also allows the user to do simple tasks like open locks and close doors. The user can only generate 3 objects at a time, each symbolized by one of the wings on the side. It's current wearer is Edd. 'The Edboy Ring' The weakest of the four. It is worn by the Ed who is branded as the moneymaker or richest. It allows the user to teleport, movie inanimate objects and shapeshift. The ring is a solid gold color with a branded "E" on the gem, which is emerald in color. It's current wearer is Eddy. 'The Edboy Armor' The most powerful of the four. It is worn by the Ed who is branded as the leader. It allows the wearer various powers, such as absorbing the other Relic's powers. It also allows it's wears to combine with the wearers of the other 3 relics. It's current wearer is Prime. 'The Eboy Dagger' More a less a tool than a relic. It can by used by any of the Eds. According to a history textbook as well as the writing engraved on the blade in Edish, one slash from the dagger to anyone and it can heal any injury, fix any broken body parts, and even bring one back to life. It has currently been used once. It requires a topaz gem on the end of the handle to work (which also has an E branded on it). The last user was Edd. If it were to have a full owner, it would be Ilana or Arrietty (currently unknown). Trivia *The Edboy Brace resembles that of the DiaDhank from Yu-Gi-Oh: Dawn of The Duel. *The Edboy Dagger resembles that of the Dagger of Time from Prince of Persia. *There is a jawbreaker branded on the front or side of each Relic. *Jewelry replicas of the Ring and the Brace are available for sale on the show's website for $20 and $30 apiece. Ring sizes are from 6-14, including half sizes.